


Under My Touch

by SaritAadam



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam
Summary: Jim and Spock had been together for seventeen days. Seventeen days with overly filled schedules for both of them, and little time to give to their relationship. The only real alteration they made was to move their chess dates from the rec-rooms to their quarters, where they could freely talk and exchange kisses. There had been numerous kisses. But nothing more.And Spock was frustrated, and Jim seemed determinate to not make love to him.Or, sb_essebi said: "the world needs more Jim getting a back massage that ends in smut" and they are right!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147
Collections: Kirk/Spock Secret Santa 2020





	Under My Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sb_essebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sb_essebi/gifts).



Jim looked at him over the chess board, and Spock couldn't help but smile.

“Looks like you beat me today, Spock.”

He was so radiant, Spock had to close his eyes.

“You played well, ashayam.”

The word rolled on his tongue, made him feel, illogically, content. Maybe it was because of how Jim glowed every time Spock called him that. Or maybe because he was finally able to say it aloud. 

They had been together for seventeen days. Seventeen days with overly filled schedules for both of them, and little time to give to their relationship. The only real alteration they made was to move their chess dates from the rec-rooms to their quarters, where they could freely talk and exchange kisses. There had been numerous kisses. But nothing more.

Once they had removed the pieces from the board, Spock stood to put it away. Jim started to move as well, but he stopped suddenly, arching his back with a hiss of pain. 

“Something wrong?” Spock asked, moving closer.

“There's a kink in my back.”

Spock stood behind Jim, where he could see the spot he was scratching. Without hesitation, he reached for it, deliberately stroking Jim's hand.

“Is it the spot?”

“A little more to the left- yes! There! Push harder!”

Spock obeyed, digging into Jim's back. The human laid his head against Spock's shoulder, sighing in contentment.

Soon, Spock's touch was no longer a massage. His hand went lower and lower, going under Jim's shirt.

Jim laughed softly, and Spock kissed his temple, apprehensive of his next words.

“Spock… I need to go to work.”

It was a lie. Jim wasn't scheduled on the bridge before 0300, and had no other duty to perform. This is why they planned a date.

Every time Spock has started to initiate some intimacy with him, Jim had pretended to have work. The Vulcan didn't understand why Jim was unwilling to make love to him, but he had respected it.

Pulling his hands off, Spock stepped away. Jim looked at him with an expression Spock recognized as confusion. Jim was always confused after rejecting Spock, and Spock did not know why.

“My apologies.” Spock folded his hands behind his back. “I did not mean to keep you from your duty.”

“No, that's not-”

“I will leave you prepare for your shift.”

“Okay.”

There was a moment of awkwardness, like each previous time. Shyly, Jim offered an ozh'esta, and Spock accepted it with a slow blink. Reaching up on his toes, Jim gave Spock a chaste goodbye kiss.

“I'll see you later, my love.”

With the word rolling off Jim's tongue, Spock felt himself glowing, and he found that he could tolerate the frustration.

* * *

A moan of pain made Spock look up from his PADD.

For days, he did not spend any proper time with his lover, until Jim had knocked at Spock's door, asking if he could work in his quarters. They did not do much, each on his own PADD, exchanging information from time to time, but mostly staying in comfortable silence, sitting side by side, their shoulders touching.

But now, Jim was arching his back, trying to massage it.

“Is your back still hurting?” Spock asked him. He had noticed Jim complaining about it a few times since their last date.

“It's alright. I just need to-” he groans.

Jim started to stir, trying to find a more comfortable position, and ended up with his head on Spock's shoulder. The Vulcan passed a hand through the blond curls, making Jim sigh in contentment

Spock should not be amazed by it. He knew Jim liked being touched. And despite his better judgement, telling him to be content with what he is allowed, he wants more.

“I could massage you, if you wish.”

There is a short silence before the weak rebuttal: “I still have work to do.”

“Very well.” Spock removed his hand from Jim's hair.

He focused back on his PADD, trying to ignore the now awkward silence, Jim's head moving from his shoulder.

“Shouldn't you be working as well?”

Spock examined the baffling look on Jim's face, almost one of hesitation. His grip tightened around his PADD, to keep his composure, to not reach for Jim, to not break his boundaries.

"I believe my work was sufficient for tonight."

Jim wanted to respond, but instead groaned in pain, reaching for his back.

"Actually, a back massage is not a bad idea. If you were serious about it, of course."

"I am always serious."

Behind the glint of humor, Spock can't help but feel like he was being studied as much as he was studying Jim.

"Will you let me take a shower first?"

"If you wish."

Standing up, Jim stroked his fingers against Spock's hand, no doubt wanting to leave a kiss. But he lets his fingers linger too long, turning it seductive.

Despite his best effort, Spock could not focus any longer on his task as the sonic shower ran. And even less once it stopped. When Jim stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only pants, Spock stood up, hoping to hide his ears turning yellow.

Jim looked at him, amused. "Where do you want me to be?"

Spock folded his hand behind his back, trying to sound composed. “You may be more comfortable in my bed.”

A strange glint sparkled in the hazels eyes, and Spock wondered if he pushed too far. But Jim went on the bed without a word. He laid on his stomach, tucking his hands under his head, and waited.

Spock kneeled on the bed next to the half naked body. He reached for the spot disturbing Jim, and pressed.

Almost immediately, Jim moaned. “Yes! Here! Go harder!”

Spock's blood burned in him, and had to use all his control to not let it show in his anatomy. Jim was moaning because of his touch, was offering his body to his hands. 

Digging into the fat was thrilling. The skin smooth and soft under his fingertips as he ran them along the back, all the way up to the shoulders and the neck.

Jim covered one of Spock's hands with his own.

"Spock…" he whispered, and the Vulcan knew what would follow.

He pulled off his hands, folded them on his lap, and regained his composure.

Jim stayed still for a moment, then turned around to face him.

The silence was awkward and expending.

Then, simultaneously:

“Jim-”

“Spock-”

Spock nodded, telling Jim to go first.

Sitting up, Jim smiled fondly. “I'm sorry, Spock. I misunderstood the situation. I did not mean to push you, we'll go there when you are ready.”

Spock frowned slightly. “I do not understand your meaning.”

“I thought you were ready to… have sex.” He gave Spock an embarrassed look. “Don't feel like you have to… for me. I will wait.” 

“Jim, I have been trying to have intercourse with you since the start of our relationship.”

“No you didn't! You always stop when it becomes…” He moved his arms around before settling on a word: “Arousing!”

“Only because you ask me to.”

Jim's frown eventually faded away and was replaced by a laugh.

“I do not see how it is amusing,” Spock said, frustrated.

“Sorry, Spock!” He grabbed Spock's arm as he bent closer because of his laughter. “You're right, it is my fault. I didn't realize you were unfamiliar with the concept of teasing.”

Spock tilted his head. “'Teasing'?”

Jim nodded. “A human way of flirting. When one person expresses their… interest, the other responds with mild denial, so they can insist.”

Spock's eyes widened. “I would not force myself on you! Questioning your denial would be disrespectful and illogical.”

“I know! I know!”

Jim giggled again, his hand still on Spock. The Vulcan felt his lips curl.

“So, from your perspective, I was the one refusing intimacy. Did you believe I wasn't attracted to you?”

“Not at all. I was thinking you were not ready, or wanted to take your time. Did you?”

“It was one of the plausible theories, yes.”

Jim cupped his jaw. “It's an illogical theory, mister Spock.”

Spock allowed himself to blush as Jim kissed him. Soon, the kiss turned eager, hungry.

Spock let Jim's hands slide under his uniform, getting rid of it, pin him against the mattress. While his ears and neck were attacked by a warm mouth, his hands caressed Jim's ass, pushing down and eventually rubbing Jim against him. This is when the man sat up and undid their pants. He grabbed their enlarged penises with one hand, rubbing them together. His free hand was running through Spock's chest hair.

Spock's hands were busy on Jim's torso. He had seen it countless times, between the work out sessions and the ripped shirts, but never before been able to touch it. He savored the curves of his stomach under his fingertips, the smoothness of the skin, the lines of his chest. He teased the nipples, and Jim tilted his head back, a harsh breath escaping his partly opened lips.

Jim grabbed one of Spock's hands, intertwining their fingers. His eyes locked with Spock, he took it to his mouth, and slowly, sensually, kissed the palm repeatedly, and the back, and the fingers, each phalanx multiple times. When he kissed the tip of Spock's index, he licked the finger before putting it fully in his mouth, sucking it. He slowly added other fingers, until he had three in his mouth.

Spock had to run advanced calculus in his mind to keep his pleasure in check, to be distracted from the indecent scene in front of him, the feeling of the hot tongue against his fingers, the pulsing cock against his own.

Jim's hand was back on Spock's chest, buried in his hair, pressed against his plexus to dissuade him to move. As if Spock wanted to move.

When Spock was certain he would come, Jim stopped everything. He moved around, putting his pants down just enough to put Spock's finger to his anus.

"Wait." The Vulcan's voice was deeper than usual. "I have lubricant in my drawer."

"You do?"

Spock delicately carried Jim off of him and stood up. “You seem to believe that I don't have a sexual life.”

“I never saw you with someone, that's all,” Jim answered almost defensively.

“I have been discreet.”

Spock looked at Jim. The man was pink from embarrassment; from his false assumption or Spock's taunting, he couldn't tell; and was playing with the waist of the pants he had taken off.

When he noticed Spock looking at him, he regained some composure, and threw him an interrogative look.

Grabbing the bottle of lubricant, Spock walked to the reaching arms. Jim got him out of his pants and kissed his stomach, his hips, his pelvis all around his genitalia, while Spock put lubricant on his fingers.

“So,” Jim eventually asked. “With whom did you sleep?”

Spock didn't try to conceal his smile.

He dropped the bottle on the carpet, and grabbed Jim by the back of his head, bringing him to his lips. They collapsed onto the bed, Jim pulling on Spock's head like he could bring him even closer, Spock traced Jim's anus with his finger, and Jim opened his legs wilder and wilder, inviting the Vulcan in.

Spock cut the kiss. “I did not tell you about my sexual life, because I didn't believe it was a concern of yours, captain.”

Jim blinked, needing a second to figure what his partner was talking about. Finally, he laughed and cupped Spock's face. “Oh, but it does concern me! Don't you think so, mister Spock?”

Spock's answer was to kiss him again, swallowing Jim's moan as a finger breached him.

He kissed Jim along his chin, his neck, to his chest. He sucked at a nipple, his free hand petting his breast. When Spock introduced another finger, he bit the chest at its fattest part.

Jim screamed. His hand in Spock's hair gripped him, hard, harder as the bite grew stronger, keeping Spock's head in place. He bent his head, putting his nose into the black hair.

Jim's body; his legs, his arms; was enclosing Spock. The man was all he was feeling, hearing, tasting. James Kirk was his world.

When Spock released his bite, the mark of his teeth was deep into the flesh, the skin was red. In a few hours it would be black. Spock kissed it, softly, tenderly, until Jim grabbed his face again and asked for a kiss.

Spock brings his hand to Jim's cock.

"Spock, stop."

Spock obeyed, but he examined Jim, wondering if he was still "teasing".

"You want to bring me to the end here, Mister."

"Isn't it a good thing?"

"Just… get in there!"

Who was Spock to disobey a direct order.

It took him a frustrating time to spot the lubricant he dropped. Once he did, he put Jim's legs on his shoulders, raising his butt over the bed, and poured a copious amount of lubricant on it.

Spock penetrated Jim slowly, being careful of the human's reaction. Once he was in him, he moved his hips, just enough to be stimulating.

Jim moaned. "Push harder."

Spock obeyed. He obeyed every “harder”, every “faster”. Every one of Jim's commands.

And Spock found as much pleasure in the instruction as Jim. He was constantly out of breath, holding Jim's knees harder the faster he moved. At one point, Spock was afraid he was hurting Jim, as the man reached for his hand. But he simply held it.

"Deeper!" he cried.

Spock reached a point when he could go no deeper, no harder, no faster. He was totally pulling out of Jim to go back in again, Jim's ass clapping at each impact, but he could barely hear it over the "yes" screamed over and over again.

He felt Jim's hand holding his harder, his legs tensing, his feet twitching behind his head. His back bent over. His face became contorted, beautiful, as he orgasmed. 

Spock went out of Jim, putting down his legs. He watched the stomach rising because of the ecstatic breathing, the sweat rolling on the chest, the red face with a content smile.

When Jim's eyes caught his, they glinted, and his smile widened. He was beaming. Spock leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you," Jim said when Spock released his lips.

When he saw the expression on his partner's face, Jim laughed. He sat up, and Spock's first reflex was to move away. But a strong arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and he stayed between Jim's legs, their forehead touching.

"How far are you?"

Spock did not understand Jim's meaning until his eyes moved to his still erect penis.

"Not far," he conceded.

Jim grabbed his penis, and started moving, soon reaching the speed they were doing when he had climaxed.

Spock put an ozh'esta on the hand.

"Jim," he rubbed their forehead. "Would you say it again?"

"Say what?"

"That you… ah… you love me."

"Huhum… I will. If you say it back first."

Spock stayed silent, except for his heavy breathing. Jim stopped moving his hand.

“Jim… _T'hy'la… Nash-veh ashaya du. Du nam-tor t'nash-veh kanok-vei. Nash-veh ashaya du.”_

“How do I know you are not insulting me?”

“ _T'hy'la… Sanu…”_

Jim moved his hand again.

“I love you.” Jim kissed him. “I love you.” He kissed his cheek. “I love you.” He kissed his cheekbone.

He repeated the words again and again, kissing Spock's face, ears, neck. When he kissed his palm, Spock came.

His head nestled into Jim's neck, while the man hugged him, and laid them both on the bed.

They stay like this in silence for a while. Spock felt Jim's breath getting calmer as the man dozed off. His face was peaceful. Spock passed his fingers on the parted lips, on the jaw and the round cheeks.

He didn't notice Jim waking up until the man laughed.

“What are you doing?” He opened his hazel eyes, looking at Spock fondly.

“ _Nash-veh ashaya du.”_

“I still don't know what that means.” But he was beaming.

Spock kissed him. He intended a small, light kiss, but his head was grabbed and it became deeper. Spock's hands naturally slid the long of Jim's torso, reaching his inner thigh.

“I still have work to do.” Jim whispered.

Spock grabbed his balls.

“Do you believe it's an invitation to fuck me, Spock?” But he held on Spock's shoulders and tilted his head, allowing the Vulcan's mouth a better access to his neck. 

“If I understood your explanation about “teasing”, this is what it is. But I may be mistaken.”

“No, you are no-aaah! Ah! Go faster.”

Spock did not question the illogical, content feeling at following that order.

**Author's Note:**

> Nash-veh ashaya du: I love you
> 
> Du nam-tor t'nash-veh kanok-vei: You are my everything
> 
> Sanu: Please
> 
> Thank you to Korn (tumblr @flamecrownedstag) for being the beta for this! Please, go check their tumblr and freacking amazing art!


End file.
